


Последнее слово

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мориарти, похитивший Джона, ведёт с ним беседу о Шерлоке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее слово

Нужно предупредить Шерлока.  
Нужно предупредить...  
Нужно...

Мысль кружит стремительно и плавно, как вода, воронкой уходящая в пустоту. Пластик барной стойки холодит щёку; блики света на его поверхности неестественно, болезненно ярки.

Джон закрывает глаза, но успевает увидеть: девчонка за стойкой, колдующая над счётом, искоса бросает на его спутника сочувственный взгляд. Чёрт. Что ж, повод неоспоримый — парень второпях уводит приятеля (друга?.. коллегу?.. соседа по съёмной квартире?.. — мысль в этом месте закручивается вихрем), пьяного вдребезги от единственной чашки кофе с ромом. К двери приятеля, определённо, предстоит больше нести, чем вести, и неизвестно ещё, как быстро удастся поймать такси... Спутник Джона в ответ улыбается — не без неловкости, но бодро.

Он справится.

У него непроницаемо-чёрные глаза с лихорадочным блеском. И он действительно справится с чем угодно — включая взрыв жилого дома в центре Лондона или незаметный укол нейролептика в чьё-то бедро прямо посреди переполненного бара.

Он забирает кредитку и заботливо ставит Джона на ноги. Поспешно подхватывает, подставляет плечо, забрасывает безвольную руку себе не шею; льнёт всем телом — просто и смело, как спрут, как удав, как желанный любовник. Мысли Джона перестают кружить и делают последний, хладнокровный рывок к безнадёжности. Шерлок. Предупредить его невозможно. И нет нужды: автор только что объявленной постановки, несомненно, отправит ему особое приглашение — может быть, розовый смартфон, а может — пригоршню апельсиновых зёрнышек или баснословной стоимости жемчуга, или, что тоже не исключено, пару отсечённых ушей. 

И ещё — Гарриет. Гарриет, сверх всяких приличий опаздывающая к ею самой назначенному времени и недоступная для сотовой связи. Гарриет, слабое место доктора Уотсона, мобильник, сообщения с которого приводят Джона туда, куда требуется. Глупо надеяться, что первое не обусловлено вторым прямо и очевидно.

Ярости нет, боли тоже — только сухо во рту и не удержать головы. Входная дверь отъезжает в сторону упоительно неторопливо, с неба накрапывает что-то мелкое, такси останавливается рядом мгновенно, а сознание, наконец, исчезает в тёмном разломе — всё до последней капли.

...

— Рад, что ты снова со мной, малыш Джонни! Продолжим с того же места, где остановились в прошлый раз?

Насмешливый голос с трудом просачивается сквозь гул в ушах. Щёлкает выключатель, и Джон морщится от слепящего света, не понимая, где находится и кого слышит. Чувство такое, словно он пробудился от сна; такое, словно это Шерлок по своему обыкновению растолкал его среди ночи с предложением сию минуту ехать в Девоншир или Корнуолл. 

Глаза привыкают к свету, но ещё раньше Джон обнаруживает, что сидит. На стуле — самом незамысловатом и доступном средстве для обездвиживания. Затёкшие, ватные руки скованы за спиной; попытка пошевелиться прожигает их колкими искрами до кончиков пальцев. В двух шагах от стула, безмятежно улыбаясь сверху вниз, стоит Мориарти. 

Эмоции скручены и обескровлены не хуже рук. Всё, чем откликается в Джоне сияющая улыбка преступного гения — лишь глухое беспокойство.

— Моя сестра, — выговаривает Уотсон. — Что с ней?

Мориарти едва заметно качает головой.

— Даже если бы вопрос не был так оскорбительно глуп, Джонни, я бы всё равно не стал отвечать. Позволю себе удовольствие: оставлю эту тему тебе на самостоятельное обдумывание. Шерлок считает, ты на такое способен — я не очень-то верю, но примем как допущение... — Это не задевает, и Мориарти прерывает сам себя: — Надо же тебе размышлять о чем-то приятном в последние... — он сверяется с часами, — пятьдесят пять минут жизни. 

Повисает долгая пауза. Мориарти ждёт реакции; Джон смутно благодарен действию нейролептика за свою неспособность отреагировать хоть как-нибудь. 

Помещение, в котором они находятся, кажется пустым цехом или ангаром. С высокого потолка льётся ровный яркий свет; пол выстилают огнеупорные плиты.

— У тебя за спиной, — наконец прерывает молчание Джим, — жерло печи для отжига стали. Температуру в ней можно разогнать до тысячи градусов. Как полагаешь: хватит этого, чтобы выжечь сердце одному нашему другу?

— Я ему... — хрипло поправляет Джон, — ...не сердце.

Он не надеется уцелеть — всего лишь отрицает очевидную нелепость.

— Да, Джонни, я в курсе. Если хочешь знать, я бы даже сравнил тебя с другим, более подходящим анатомическим образованием. — Мориарти выжидает пару секунд и, заложив руки в карманы, с явным удовольствием бросает: — Мозжечком. Разрешителем проблем координации и равновесия. Впрочем, отдам тебе должное: ты справляешься не так плохо, как можно было бы ожидать… 

Джон молчит. Выпад Мориарти ответа и не требует.

— В моём сравнении есть лишь одна неточность: вещество мозга, как тебе должно быть известно, совершенно нечувствительно к боли. Когда же обуглишься ты, мой забавный молчаливый мозжечок, Шерлок опредёленно её ощутит — так опредёленно, что мне останется только смотреть, как он сам к чёртовой матери выжжет себе всё необходимое. Даже своё недосягаемое сердце!

— Не уверен, — Уотсон облизывает сухие губы. — Он готов к тому, что люди умирают. И достаточно умён, чтобы... не приписывать твою вину себе.

Мориарти, забавляясь, с тяжким вздохом закатывает глаза. Потом шагает навстречу и склоняется к Джону, удерживая его лицо за подбородок. На мгновение к тому возвращается ясность мысли: браслеты наручников соединены короткой цепью. Это дает рукам минимальную, но все же подвижность.

— Видишь ли, Джонни, — говорит тем временем Джим, — ты поразительно плохо понимаешь героя своих грёз. Он кажется тебе ходячей загадкой, фантастическим существом, сверхчеловеком — так ведь? Жаль, нельзя тебе показать, как он будет вытаскивать из печи твои обожжённые останки.

Угольно-чёрные глаза Мориарти смеются. Джон неслышно вдыхает поглубже; большой палец левой руки ложится в правую ладонь. 

— Знаешь, я намеренно не стал сжигать тебя дотла, хотя мог бы. Мы загрузим печь в три часа ночи, а Шерлок получит мою подсказку в без четверти. К его приезду в камере как раз наберётся что-то около прославленных четырёх с половиной сотен по Фаренгейту — хватит твоей записной книжке, но не плоти на костях. Думаю, даже одежда до конца не истлеет. И вот тут начнётся самое интересное: как полагаешь, наш друг сорвётся за обезболивающим сразу или всё-таки проводит тебя до морга? А может, даже пулю попробует проглотить прямо здесь — маловероятно, разумеется, но я бы не стал исклю...

Джон прикусывает губу. Рывок — и щелчок, палец вывихнут, браслет падает, боль ослепляет. Мориарти вздрагивает. И успевает, успевает отшатнуться: кулак Джона расходится с его виском и всего лишь задевает подбородок.

Дышать сразу становится нечем, и доктор Уотсон теряет сознание, не понимая, отчего.

...

— Ты глупо тратишь моё время, Джонни, — раздражённо говорит Джим откуда-то издалека. — И своё, которого отнюдь не уйма — тоже. Вообразил, будто я здесь один?

Нет, медленно выплывает Уотсон из мутного, нездорового сна. О боже, нет. Мориарти — один? Под куполом — без страховки, в клетке — без пистолета, в воде — без спасательного круга? Не тот случай. Здесь, разумеется, всё иначе: с телохранителем, снайперами и группой прикрытия наготове. Здесь нет места подлинной импровизации и риску, здесь правит бал мания контроля, и убедительно выдавать её за абсолютную свободу — тот ещё талант. 

— Просто хотел... — справляется Джон с непослушными губами, — ...сделать тебе больно. Сколько смогу.

В ответ он слышит мелодичный смешок — и разламывающая боль охватывает его собственную руку, начинаясь в вывихнутом пальце. Джон распахивает глаза: он сидит всё на том же стуле, его правое запястье опять надёжно фиксировано за спиной, а левую ладонь, держа в своих, с любопытством рассматривает главный консультант лондонского криминального мира. 

Характерный эфирный запах всё ещё висит в воздухе.

— У тебя интересные инстинкты, добрый доктор, — констатирует Мориарти. — Фокус с наручниками общеизвестен, но должен признать: я ещё ни разу не видел, чтобы им воспользовались на деле. Надо полагать, для этого нужно что-то особенное, верно?

Джон, стиснув зубы, не издаёт ни звука. Шерлок никогда не инспектировал его ладонь, а если бы взялся — в считаные секунды, пожалуй, определил бы, что вывих для пальца — довольно привычное дело. И восстановил бы всю его историю от начала (падение с мотоцикла в четырнадцать) до конца (неудачный опыт игры в регби в колледже). Впрочем, ладони хватило бы и на добрый десяток разных историй: если бы Холмсу когда-нибудь наскучило сотрудничество с полицией, он бы мог преуспеть в профессиональном гадании по руке.

Но ладонь Джона держит не Шерлок, и открытия на кону — совсем другие.

— Тебе случалось видеть травматическую ампутацию пальца, малыш Джонни? А кисти? Мне — нет, и, по правде говоря, я испытываю большое искушение посмотреть. Грязи только не хочется. Но раз уж тратить время — так с пользой, не находишь?

Действие нейролептика, очевидно, слабеет: Уотсон невольно сглатывает. Джим прослеживает это движение с жадностью. Отбрасывает, наконец, бессильную руку, сгребает в комок рубашку на сведённом болью надплечье и рвёт вниз. Джон запоздало вздрагивает.

И даже не сразу понимает, что больше не происходит ничего. Что Мориарти замер — застыл, наткнувшись взглядом на его ключицы. 

Или грудь.

Или шею.

Джим перестаёт дышать, и доктор Уотсон с трудом подавляет желание зажмуриться — отгородиться от него хотя бы иллюзорно. Взгляд Мориарти почти ощутим. Он скребёт по коже беспорядочно и ненасытно — так, словно не находит чего-то очевидного, само собой разумеющегося.

Чего?

— Как занятно, Джонни... Я что-то упускаю, или ты в самом деле не спишь с ним? 

С ним. _Шерлоком_. Уотсон вздрагивает снова. Вопрос настолько абсурден, что не заслуживает никакого ответа. 

— Вот это да! — Мориарти срывается в хохот, запрокидывая голову и театрально утирая несуществующие слезы. — Чёрт возьми! Чистый восторг, малыш! Но скажи: ты хотя бы в курсе, что мог бы? Понимаешь, что его сексуальные предпочтения чуточку интереснее твоих? Улавливаешь в подробностях вашей совместной жизни некую... ммм... неоднозначность?

Это могло бы быть смешно: только психопата с уникальной криминальной практикой ещё и не хватало в компании желающих обсудить характер отношений доктора Уотсона с Шерлоком Холмсом. Для ровного счёта, к числу уже имеющихся почтенных домовладелиц с Бейкер-стрит, сотрудников лондонской полиции, склонных к гиперопеке братьев, армейских приятелей, новых коллег, давних знакомых и случайных читателей дневника в интернете.

Джон хмурится, неподвижно глядя прямо перед собой. Проблема только в том, что именно там, прямо перед Джоном, и стоит Мориарти — не видеть и не слышать его невозможно.

— Господи, да я сегодня щедр, как сам дьявол! Я оставлю тебе для финальных размышлений не одну, а целых две увлекательных темы! Неужели ты никогда не интересовался личной жизнью своего друга, а, Джонни? Неужели никогда не задумывался, что он — не в силу каких-нибудь твоих чудесных качеств, а просто потому, что ты по гендерным признакам оказался в зоне его интереса — чисто физически не способен смотреть на тебя так же спокойно, как смотришь на него ты? Что твоё круглосуточное присутствие поблизости не может быть ему эротически безразличным?.. Сколько раз за день он касается тебя, Джонни? А сколько раз вторгается — в твой блог, твой письменный стол, твой платяной шкаф, твою спальню? Не приходило в голову, что это может быть… ммм… иносказанием, мой беспредельно терпеливый доктор?..

Нет, нет, нет; неважно и не имеет значения. Джон прикусывает губы: лекарственная апатия растрескивается, пропуская ростки живых чувств. Злости, гнева и отвратительного ощущения беспомощности. 

Никогда и ничего у них с Шерлоком не сложилось бы, думай Джон об их отношениях в таком ключе.

— ...А ты? О чём ты думаешь, когда погружаешь его в пучину своих графоманских опусов? Тебе не приходило в голову, что всё это — просто тысяча способов отыметь друг друга фигурально в обход единственного реального, который бы вас устроил?

Чушь. Просто чушь. Мужчины Джона никогда не привлекали. А если они привлекали Шерлока (гипотеза, подтверждения которой доктор Уотсон тоже пока не видел), то Джон к числу привлекающих явно не относился — Шерлок сказал ему об этом прямо и в первый же вечер. Может быть, то, что их связало — так случайно и так кстати, так непостижимо и так для обоих впервые — может быть, оно и стало возможным лишь потому, что невозможным было ничто большее. Лишь потому, что, соприкасаясь друг с другом внезапно совпавшими гранями, оба они не испытывали опасного желания вдавливаться глубже.

— Серьёзно? — Слушать Мориарти — всё равно, что впускать в душу демона. — А я, представь себе, был уверен, что после вечеринки в бассейне он разбудит тебя среди ночи. Чтобы, за неимением нужных слов, делом продвинуть ваши отношения к подлинной близости. Или, может, он и разбудил — только ты, как водится, не сообразил, для чего?

— Знаешь, — не выдерживает Джон неожиданно для себя самого, — для подлинной близости вовсе не обязательно друг друга… трахать! Или... убивать.

— Правда? — Мориарти поднимает бровь. И тут же, словно спохватившись, бросает взгляд на часы. — Что ж, Джонни, с тобой весело, но ничего не поделаешь: придется прерваться. Надо же распорядиться, чтобы нашему другу прислали твой последний адрес!

Он улыбается. Достаёт из кармана телефон и, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок, подносит его к уху. Замирает. Щёлкает кнопками, снова подносит и снова замирает. Прикрывает глаза.

— Наверху что-то тихо, — не переставая улыбаться, говорит он кому-то у Джона за спиной. — И внизу тоже. Ты знаешь, что делать.

В ту же секунду Джона подхватывают, опрокидывают, тащат назад. Разворачивают — и вместе со стулом вперёд ногами проталкивают в квадратный зёв массивной металлической коробки. 

— Прости за поспешность, малыш, — проникновенно говорит Мориарти, поправляя галстук. — Сам понимаешь, непредвиденные обстоятельства диктуют. Сочувствую – ну, то есть, конечно, нет. И надеюсь, это была наша последняя встреча.

— Подожди, — успевает Джон. — Ты каждый раз играешь с ним так... словно уже знаешь, что выиграл. Так, словно он тебе не противник. Тогда зачем? Что тебе, в самом деле, нужно? — вопрос сформулирован до того неверно, что Джон поправляет себя сам: — Кто твоя настоящая жертва?

Мориарти усмехается и машет рукой на прощание. Опускается глухая дверца, темнота вокруг становится удушающей, лязгает замок.

Где-то далеко снаружи слышны отрывистые сухие щелчки — выстрелы?..

Сердце начинает колотиться. Нейролептик больше не в силах его удерживать. Стенки печи источают едва заметное — пока ещё — тепло. Джон знает, что обещанные четыре с половиной сотни по Фаренгейту ему не страшны: он погибнет раньше, от ожога дыхательных путей — но сама эта перспектива пробирает до дрожи. Каждый вдох кажется болезненным уже сейчас; он, наконец, накатывает, тот панический страх, от которого разом хочется мчаться неизвестно куда и застыть на месте, страх, в котором леденеют мысли и раскаляются чувства. Шерлок, где ты? Шерлок, если это ты — мать твою, поторопись!!!

Шерлок, мать твою, поторопись. Так с некоторых пор звучит "Боже, дай мне выжить".

— Джон!!! — душераздирающий отзыв откуда-то издалека поднимает в Уотсоне волну сумасшедшего ликования и сумасшедшего ужаса одновременно. Чёртов самоуверенный идиот, только бы не один. Только бы не один!.. Повреждённая рука не сжимается в кулак, и барабанить по стенке печи приходится локтем. — Я здесь!

Металл горячий, но это терпимо. Снаружи что-то торопливо скрежещет; Шерлок возится с замком непростительно долго и ругается так громко, что в камере отчётливо слышны все его грамматически безупречные построения. Наконец, дверца с трудом поднимается. Темноту прорезает свет фонаря, и тут же Джона находят быстрые руки. 

— Гарриет! — выдыхает Уотсон, не успев прийти в вертикальное положение. — Он прислал мне сообщение с её номера. Она...

— Здорова, трезва и не подозревала, что лишилась телефона, пока я ей об этом не сказал, — отрывисто бросает Шерлок. Он тяжело дышит. Осторожно освещает Джона сбоку, стараясь не слепить глаза, и вздрагивает при виде живописно разорванной на груди рубашки. — Расправляться с ней из-за такой мелочи было бы слишком неизящно; к тому же, любому действию Мориарти полагается живой и ничего не понимающий свидетель. Это его стиль — оставаться невидимым на виду. Разве не ясно?

Из-за спины Шерлока приближается свет других фонарей, топот множества ног и встревоженные голоса.

— Да, пожалуй. Я должен был догадаться. Как ты меня нашёл?

— Повезло, — Шерлок перегибается через спинку стула и, нащупав замок наручников, начинает подбирать к нему ключи. Джона обступает группа полицейских; он узнаёт инспектора Лестрейда и сержанта Донован с её неизменной копной кудрей; все подходят вплотную и предлагают помощь, но Холмс стоит так, чтобы никому, кроме него, не удавалось к Джону даже прикоснуться. — Я уже давно предположил, что Мориарти почти наверняка приходится содержать особое место для уничтожения следов преступлений — что-то вроде собственного крематория — и установил наблюдение за всеми небольшими предприятиями по высокотемпературной обработке керамики, стали и стекла. Со временем удалось выявить два давно и подолгу простаивающих, что в норме невозможно, если учесть стоимость оборудования. К тому моменту, когда удалось получить текст последнего отправленного на твой номер сообщения, я уже знал, что сестра с тобой не связывалась. Я начал с отработки наихудшей гипотезы, взялся проверять подозрительные мини-заводы и обнаружил тебя в первом же.

— Потрясающая работа.

— Элементарная логика, только и всего.

Замок поддаётся с тихим щелчком. Уотсон немедленно освобождает руку, разминает кисть и наконец приводит в порядок вывихнутый палец. Шерлок опускается на колени, чтобы заняться связывающей ноги верёвкой.

— Вы в порядке, Джон? — тихо спрашивает Лестрейд.

— Как он может быть в порядке? — Донован стискивает кулаки прежде, чем Уотсон успевает ответить. — Его похитили, пытали и подвергали моральному насилию! Он оказался на волосок от смерти! Совершенно жуткой смерти! Ещё немного, и...

Она осекается оттого, что Джон берёт её за руку и успокаивающе поглаживает запястье.

— Ну, не так уж всё и плохо, — говорит он. Говорит Лестрейду, Донован и десятку незнакомых людей, но прежде всего — Шерлоку, который искоса поглядывает на него снизу вверх, расправляясь с узлами. — Можно считать, что я легко отделался. Да и, в общем, всё это очень... бодрит. Возвращает ясность мысли. От такого хочется дышать, бежать, спускать деньги на всякую чушь, с удовольствием есть и... И так далее в том же духе.

Лестрейд улыбается облегчённо, Донован — несмело, десяток незнакомых людей — едва заметно. Доктор Уотсон привычно проводит языком по обветренным губам и улыбается в ответ. 

Шерлок невольно задерживает взгляд и сразу отводит глаза. Сердце падает. Джон чувствует, как внутри поднимает голову его новый демон.


End file.
